The Unsung War
by Skylinemaster
Summary: The Oseans thought that we were finished! No, we are just beginning our revenge. The SOLG will smash into the Osean capital of Oured, and I make sure of it. We will turn Oured into a graveyard, one way or another. My name is Michael Heimeroth, leader of the Belkan Air Force 6th Air Division, 5th Tactical Fighter Squadron, the Ofnir Squadron, and I will destroy Oured.
1. A last task

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with an Ace Combat fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own anything from Ace Combat.

* * *

-Unknown location, Belka-

-December 31, 2010 0303hrs-

Dammit! It was never supposed to be like this!

It was simple! Very simple.

Just get the Oseans and Yuktobanians to kill each other off with a war.

Why?!

Why did it have to turn into this?!

I, Michael Heimeroth, was head of Ofnir Squadron, and our job was to stir up hatred in Yuktobania.

Simple enough, but then the Razgriz showed up!

They shot us down and that wretched Harling and Nikanor exposed us to the world!

Our plans are ruined!

But no, the bosses managed to get out of Sudentor, and when they arrived here in their secret airfield outside of Lumen, they said they have a backup plan.

A contingency, they said, if everything gone to shit like it did.

They said we could take down Razgriz, once and for all.

Of course I was in.

I am currently waiting for the mission briefing in the gathering room of the makeshift airfield.

To my side is Hans Jager, my wingman, and the one everyone else calls Ofnir 2.

At the opposite side of the table is Ashley and his Grabacr guys.

Ah, finally, Heinrich and Otto decided to show up to the meeting room.

Now we are just waiting for our bosses to brief us on the meeting.

And here they finally are!

It is a balding man with a mustache, and a young blonde hair man at his side. Both are wearing black business suits, and have pistols on them.

"Gentlemen, the SOLG has a backup program that causes it to crash into Oured in case control was cut off from the surface. The SOLG will crash into Oured at exactly 6:10 am Oured time. We know that they know this as well, and they will have Razgriz there as well."

The mustache man said as I saw Ashley flash a little smile.

"Great, let's take down those bastards there."

He said as everyone agreed with him.

"That will happen, Captain Bernitz, but the most important thing is escorting the SOLG safely to Oured. The goal is not to destroy the Razgriz, but to prevent them from destroying the SOLG."

The blonde hair man said.

"What are getting at?!"

Friedrich, Grabacr 2, shouted out at him.

"Lieutenant Kapp, we've planned out what will happen. The Razgriz will attempt to destroy the SOLG, and that is unacceptable. Your combined squadrons will not only protect the SOLG, but you will attack Oured."

!

What? How can we do that if we are trying to protect the SOLG?

"I see the confusion in your face, Captain Heimeroth, but let me explain."

The blonde haired man started to explain, and I nodded as I understood what he meant.

I smiled as he finished, and then I looked at my comrades.

They understood exactly what I felt, and they feel the same as me.

"But what about planes?"

Friedrich asked.

"We've stowed away many planes in case something like this happened. Plenty of planes to choose from. Select a plane you like, and we will outfit them for this mission."

Great, let's go to Oured.

* * *

"All launch preparations complete. Make Oured a fucking graveyard."

The base commander said as Ashley's plan made it off the runway.

My turn.

I looked at the surroundings once more as I readied myself in the F-22 Raptor I picked.

I sighed as the plane started to move.

50, 75, 100, 150, 200 mph!

I rushed down the dark runway as my plane taxied before reaching the sky.

"Altitude restrictions cancelled. Destroy Oured for Belka!"

I joined the rest of my brothers in the sky.

"Ofnir 1 to all units. Let's destroy Oured for all of our brothers."

I said as I joined up with them in formation.

"For Belka!"

Everyone shouted.

For Belka.

* * *

I was inspired by DemonLordGalm's fanfic, and Ace Combat 5 is a criminally underrated game. The next chapter will be much more action filled than this one, which just explains the background.

Please leave a review, and follow and favorite, if you like this.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	2. Final flight

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of The Unsung War

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ace Combat 5.

* * *

-Oured Bay, Osea-

-December 31, 2010 0557 hrs-

"Incoming single aircraft. It is a MiG 1.44. It is Belkan in origin."

Base said to us as we rushed towards the Oured to establish air superiority and to finally kill the Razgriz, which we know are there.

We are traveling towards Oured in formation. I am in formation with Ashley to my side.

"Patch him through."

Ashley said.

"Can you hear me?"

The voice, distinctly male, asked us.

"Who are you? Identify yourself."

I said to the new voice.

"My name is 1st Lieutenant Sebastian Schmidt, callsign Replicator. Member of the 21st Air Division, 7th Tactical Fighter Squadron, of the proud Belkan Air Force. I heard about what you plan on doing, and I immediately took off in this plane to join you. Please accept me so that I may help you destroy the Oseans."

I smiled as his voice came through.

We do have allies. We aren't alone.

"Join up with the Grabacr flight. You should see them on your radar. They are in the Su-47 Berkuts."

I said as we sped toward Oured. Our radar still hasn't picked up any fighters from Oured. Have they truly not noticed?

"There are three of them?" He asked as his MiG 1.44 moved rapidly across the radar.

"Yes." I said.

"You aren't in them?"

He asked.

…

"No. Don't ask why."

I replied.

"Of course sir."

I smiled when he said this.

Let's destroy the Oseans as one.

* * *

New planes emerged on our radar.

There are four planes speeding towards us.

Razgriz.

"This is Ofnir 1. All units, prepare yourselves, the Razgriz has appeared. We will stop the Razgriz and watch as the SOLG destroys Oured."

"Roger that."

Everyone said.

Good.

* * *

"These fighters are definitely the Razgriz."

!

It's that voice.

I, Captain Kei Nagase, heard it before.

It's him.

The 8492nd, no, Belkan Grabacr Squadron, leader.

They're back?

Have they no idea about what is going to happen?

I stared at the rest of my wingmen and then at my flight lead, Blaze. We are all in F-22A Raptors, heading to intercept the evil satellite from destroying Oured and killing millions.

"Oka Nieba to the Ghosts of Razgriz, new enemy planes have been detected on the radar. It's a four plane Belkan formation, the Grabacr squadron."

Our AWACS said as we sped towards them.

"What planes are they using?"

Grimm asked.

"Three of them are using Su-47 Berkuts, and the remaining plane is a MiG 1.44."

Oka Nieba said.

"All planes. We can't focus on them. Our objective is to destroy the SOLG. The Belkans aren't our top priority."

Blaze said.

"Yes Captain."

Grimm said.

"Of course."

Snow replied.

"Yes Blaze."

* * *

"Grabacr 1 to all units. Get those bastards."

Ashley said as I eyed him from inside of my cockpit.

"Roger that. Engaging the enemy."

Grabacr 2 said back.

I smiled.

Full speed ahead towards Oured.

"Ashley, we mustn't let their sacrifice be in vain. Let's hurry."

I said as his plane rocketed past mine.

"Roger that. Full thrust ahead towards Oured."

* * *

No, I'm the last one left!

Razgriz!

I, Marcel Meyer, Grabacr 4, am the only one left.

Those demons have shot down my brothers!

And now they are on my tail. I kept evading their missiles, trying to get distance so I can fire off my SAAM at them.

My threat alarm won't stop ringing.

Argh, I haven't felt something like this since B7R.

What is it?

Fear?

Adrenaline?

A mixture of both.

Alright, let's go Razgriz!

I'll bring you bastards down if it is the last thing I do.

Full thrust applied!

My Su-47 is in full afterburner.

I am four miles away from the Razgriz and sharply banked right, so I am looking the Razgriz head on.

I have a plane in the aiming circle.

"Take this you bastard Osean demon!"

I said, firing two SAAMs at him.

At the same time, a missile warning blared inside the cockpit.

4 XMAAs were fired from that plane.

Crap!

Alright, disengage.

I maneuvered to evade the missiles, but one managed to get me, hitting my engine.

Wow, my electrical systems are fried even though the stupid siren keeps blaring.

I'm going to die.

I glanced as I saw an Osean plane to my four o'clock.

I'll take you down with me!

I put everything I had and charged at him. He is twisting his F-22A Raptor, but he can't get away from me.

I accelerated as he suddenly banked to the left.

Oh no, I was too low!

The ocean is right there!

Controls malfunctioning, I can't steer this thing.

I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

"Brothers, keep, the SOLG up. Grabacr 4 signing out."

* * *

"Oka Nieba to the Ghosts of Razgriz, all enemy planes shot down."

Oka Nieba said as I witnessed the last Belkan plane explode in mid air.

I flew back into formation with Blaze at the head.

We have two minutes before the SOLG descends to a vulnerable altitude so that we can engage it.

We can do this.

* * *

"This is Ofnir 2. The SOLG has descended and is 90 miles from Oured. It is time to engage the Razgriz."

I, Horst Adolph, said as we flew from 30,000 feet to 20,000 feet where the SOLG is.

The demons have destroyed Grabacr, and we need to avenge them.

I flew my YF-23A Black Widow and dived down at the first plane.

Two QAAMs away!

My comrades did the same on the other planes.

Die you Osean bastards!

* * *

What?

More of them?

Are they that hateful that they must do this?!

These are stealth fighters, that is why Oka Nieba couldn't detect them.

I see three of them, and they are attacking Blaze, Snow, and Grimm.

I must stop them them and put an end to their hate.

* * *

"Ofnir flight has engaged the enemy."

Ashley said as Oured's skyline became more clear as we closed in on it.

We are less than five miles from it.

I flew much faster than Ashley and circled around Oured as Ashley neared.

"Begin operations. This should get their attention."

* * *

Argh! It is hard to attack the SOLG and these Ofnir fighters at the same time.

"Oka Nieba to the Ghosts of Razgriz. Emergency from Oured. Two planes have been spotted over Oured Bay and are now attacking the city!"

What?!

"Hehehehe. They've done it! They've done it!"

The pilot of YF-23A that Grimm shot down said as his plane was consumed by flames.

There is now only one fighter remaining.

"Attacking the city as a diversion away from the SOLG. How low will these Belkans go?"

Snow asked as the YF-23A tried to strafe him with gunfire.

"As far as it takes to restore Belka's honor!"

He said as Blaze fired his guns at the YF-23A's cockpit, killing the pilot instantly.

"Alright, we know it is a diversion to lure us away from the SOLG, but we simply can't ignore that they are attacking the city. Nagase, come with me and we will head to Oured. Grimm, Snow, attack the SOLG."

"Roger that!"

* * *

"Get the west side of the city Ashley. They should have apartment buildings over there. I'll get the University and government buildings."

"Roger that."

Ashley said as his plane, a Su-37 outfitted with XAGMs, veered from our two person formation to head west.

My plane is a F-22A raptor, and instead of XMAAs, it is outfitted with FAEBs instead. Maximum damage to the Osean bastards.

I smiled as I saw the Osea Institute of Technology dormitory insight.

Two missiles away!

Only a matter of time, Razgriz.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. Please review, follow, and favorite.

I apologize for the amount of pov changes. If you have any questions about that or anything in this story, please review or send me a message and I will try to respond as quickly as I can.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
